1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved scanner casing, and particularly, to an improved scanner casing which does not require screws in assembling the upper housing and the lower housing of the scanner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A flatbed scanner casing generally includes an upper housing and a lower housing in which the upper housing is a rectangular frame and a transparent platform such made, for example, of glass is usually located over the upper housing by means of adhesive tape, so that an object to be scanned can be placed over the platform for scanning. The lower housing is usually used to accommodate optical, electronic and mechanical devices of the flatbed scanner.
When assembling a traditional flatbed scanner, a plurality of screws are used to bind the upper housing and the lower housing. Furthermore, tools have to be utilized for either assembling or disassembling the casing which can cause inconvenience to operators during the manufacture process.